1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to network communications.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet is ubiquitous in modern society. Many persons access the Internet by using a dial-up telephone connection to an Internet access provider (IAP). A person who uses an IAP subscribes to and pays a fee to access the Internet through the IAP. The IAP may provide additional services to a subscriber. In general, the IAP receives subscriber requests for information and obtains the requested information from a source on the Internet. The information requested may be an Internet web page.